


Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

by staytostray



Category: Day6 (Band), Jay Park (Musician), Stray Kids (Band), jyp ent.
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Plot, Romance, Some Humor, jay park's sibling, maybe some smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staytostray/pseuds/staytostray
Summary: In which you are Jay Park's youngest sister but grew up in Australia and you debuted under JYP Ent as a soloist.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Kim Wonpil/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Park Jaebeom | Jay Park/Reader, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Relationship with other

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue so please forgive me if you see any grammar mistakes.

In which you are Jay Park's youngest sister but grew up in Australia and you debuted under JYP Ent as a soloist.

**Stray Kids**

+You are very closed to Felix and Chan, Aussie-line.

+Felix has feelings for you, and you too. But both of you decided to stay as friends because you are rookies and it may ruin your friendship.

+Chan plays a role as your older brother, who overprotective you most of the time and can give you whatever you want. He always encourages you to do what you want and always stand there for you. You go to him when you got in trouble and he will give you a lot of advice. _/Be there for you, forever and always/_

+Changbin is your rap teacher. He is sweet. When you are upset, Changbin always has his way to make your mood up. Tease you sometimes but protect you as a younger sister, a part of his family.

+Seungmin and Han are your enemies, they usually tease you when they have the chance. Will make you cry but will fight with the other who make you cry too.

+Hyunjin is your enemy, the true enemy. Both of you don't know why but just hate each other that much.

+You don't close to Minho or I.N as the other, but Minho is the same kind of Seungmin and Han, always teases you but protects you as much as he can. And I.N is a baby, you are the same age as him so you two decided to hang out more and become closer.

> => for Stray Kids you are their best friend, best sister, except Hyunjin.
> 
> * * *

**Day6**

+You are closed to Wonpil, he is your vocal teacher. May that Wonpil has some feelings for you but he will not admit it, you are 7 years younger than him, he sees you as his sweetest sister (well, until...)

+You learn to play drums with Dowoon. He is older than you but you always baby him a lots, which makes him annoyed but loved at the same time.

+Jae and you like to hang out together, he is the best for shopping, he styles you and you do the same with him. Most of the time Jae and you speak in English.

+YoungK and Sungjin are friendly to you. They know something between you and Wonpil and love to tease Wonpil with that but will not tease you (they are gentle). They shipped you two :)

> =>for Day6 you are the loveliest, prettiest, sweetest baby.
> 
> * * *

**GOT7**

+You are a huge fan of GOT7, especially of Mark. At first, it was shy but when Mark asked you to join with GOT7 in the JYP Nation game, you become close to them more.

> => for GOT7, you are their fan, a lovely fan.

* * *

**Twice**

+You joined Sixteen but don't make the final line-up.

+You and Tzuyu are closed because you two are foreign and don't fluently in Korean. Tzuyu likes you a lots, she always supports you when she can.

> => for Twice you are a little baby sister, the proud of you when you debut as a soloist.
> 
> * * *

**Itzy**

+At first, you were the group's center but JYP sees that you don't fit the group concept and decided to make your debut as a soloist.

+Maybe because you were the center so Ryujin feels awkward to you. You tried to make her feels better but it doesn't work.

+Yeji doesn't like you, and you too.

+But Yuna, Chaeyeon, and Lia love you a lots.

> => A love/hate relationship between you and Itzy.

* * *

**2PM**

+Maybe because you are their former member's sitter so they think you hate them.

+Everything is awkward between 2PM and you.

+But it is their feelings.

+You don't hate them, you just don't have any special feelings.

> => for 2PM, you are Jay's sister but their co-worker.

* * *

**JYP**

+"The past is in the past. Y/N is my favorite kid, who not only talent but also amazing, she is the best kid I have ever seen."

+He knows you are Jay Park's little sister but so what? You are talented and just so you are.

> => JYP favorite kid.

* * *

**Jay Park**

+You and Jay are not closed despite the fact that he is your older brother. It because you grew up in Australia and did not live with your family since you were born.

+But Jay does love you. Maybe he looks like a gang or something like that but he is a soft boy, he adores his sister-only and youngest sister a lot.

+Because you are the only girl in the family so both Jay and Jaehan are overprotective you.

+Jay was very disappointed when you became a JYP trainee. He tried to convince you but when you said you want it, he respected your choice.

+But will ask you several times with some questions like "Do you want to change your mind? Oh come on, your brother is Jay Park." or "Come to AOMG, I will make an idol group for you if you like. Will you?"

+Buy you an apartment and not allow you to live in the company dorm.

+Loves to hold your hand and play with your hair.

+Think that you are a treasure.

+A truly dongsaeng-babo ( the person who silly for their younger brother/sister)

+Would give you everything if you ask for.

> => Jay loves you so much.


	2. I can be your latibule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil loves your smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue so please forgive me if I made any mistake.

  
One week.

It was over one week.

Wonpil knows there is something running in your head. It's shown by the way you smile. You always have the brightest smile, a smile with eyes smiled and dimples that he loves very much, but now when you smile the happiness is not reached your eyes.

And now you are sitting with him in the practice room, you smile, but not happy anymore.

Wonpil loves your smile, but now he starts to hate it. He really hates it.

Why you smile while you do not feel happy? What makes you feel unhappy?

Wonpil lets out a sightly sigh. Suddenly, he wrapped you in his arm.

"Kiddo yah, why you smile?"-asked Wonpil as he leans a soft kiss on your hair.

"Oppa?"-You shocked when he has hugged you, but you sooner feel free in his warmth. You hug him back.-"Why what oppa?"

"Why you smile when you do not feel happy Y/N? What makes you not happy anymore?"-He tightens the hug, wants you to know that he is right here with you.-"Talk to me please Y/N. I'm here."

You buried your head in his neck, it lasts more than five minutes before you begin to talk about what makes you feel unhappy. 

You just stressed out by the way people look at you, they look at you as Jay Park's sister, not the Y/N soloist. Called by the name Jay Park's sister make you feel heavy, it makes you feel you are not only doing it for yourself and your fans but also for your brother's fame. What if you make mistakes? What if you got in trouble? Why they cannot see you as a soloist that not anyone's sister?

Wonpil lets you talk and when you finished, he makes you sit on his lap. Wonpil cups you face to make you look in his eyes.

"Listen, Y/N. I know that it's very difficult for you and I do not ask you to feel free about this situation. But I'm here for you, always here for you so please talk to me if you feel stressed, if you feel unhappy. I promise it will make you feel better when you let it out."-Wonpil smiles-"And to me, you are not anyone's sister. You are Y/N the most talented soloist I have seen in this world."

You giggle. Wonpil is right, it's better to let it out.

"Thank you, oppa."-You kiss his cheek as a thank you. 

"You are welcome, kiddo."-Wonpil smiles softly

 _Everything for you, Y/N_ \- He whispers in a tone that you can't hear- _I can be your latibule_


End file.
